1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a circuit board. More particularly, the invention relates to a circuit board to be supplied to a plurality of destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the circuit board, a providing destination, such as maker name or the like, a mold number, an acquisition standard and so forth are indicated by silk print.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-289189, in a printed circuit board which can mount a circuit protecting fuse, in order to adapt to difference of specification of the fuse depending upon destination (country), two rating indication portions respectively indicating ratings of fuses are provided on end portions of the printed circuit board in such a manner that respective rating indicating portion can be removable along a perforation defined by aligned small holes. Then, one of the rating indicating portions is removed with leaving the other adapted to the rating of the actual destination, for shipping to the destination.
However, in the printed circuit board set forth above, no consideration has been given for indicating a plurality of providing destination (maker name, vender name and so forth). Also, when the unnecessary one of the rating indicating portion is cut off along the perforation, since the perforation is by aligned small holes, the cut portion should form unevenness.
In the meantime, in OEM (original Equipment Manufacturing) business of the circuit board (mother board), the following operations are taken place.
A company A assembles the own circuit board (mother board) manufactured by itself in own apparatus manufactured by itself and ships the apparatus.
A company B purchases the mother boards from the company A to ship the mother boards to companies C and D as own circuit boards manufactured by itself. The companies C and D purchased the mother board from the company B assembles the same in own apparatus and ship the apparatus.
In such case, for the company B, presence of indication of provider taking the company A as maker is not favorable for the company B in view point of shipping such mother boards to other companies, i.e. companies C and D as own products. For this reason, the company A, under request of the company B, separately manufactures two kinds of circuit boards for own use and for the company B.
Namely, when similar circuit boards for a plurality of providing destinations are manufactured in one factory, the circuit boards for respective providing destinations are manufactured separately for differentiating the maker name.